


My Darling Clementine

by Pyromancia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Ladystuck 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyromancia/pseuds/Pyromancia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy's new to this school, and Meenah doesn't like that very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Darling Clementine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dulcetair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcetair/gifts).



> Happy Holidays Deceptive, I hope this is what you had in mind.!

                Being the new kid at school totally blows. It totally blows and nobody understands. Unless you're Roxy Lalonde, who's been through as many schools in her life as she has fingers. Her Mom needs to move around a lot because of 'work'. Although... her Mom is a novelist, so Roxy has a sneaking suspicion she only moves around so she can say she needs to move around for work. Maybe try to build 'character' for Roxy or something.

                It must be working though. Roxy is a pro at seamlessly integrating into the social fabric of a new school. She hasn't been called 'the new kid' in over five school changes, and it only takes her a few hours to knit herself a good circle of friends.

                A week in and she's already having a pretty great time. That is until a five-foot-seven knuckley ball of  track-star bolts of nowhere and slaps Roxy's binder out of her hand. It hits the floor like a paper bomb and tarps the school-grade linoleum tile with homework and lecture notes.

                The girl who smacked the binder from her hand is grinning like a shark. Black shirt, black jeans,  and short black hair. Or at dyed black. She's got some blonde poking in from the roots. Blue eyes leer at Roxy from behind gaudy pink glasses, daring her to do something.

                Roxy just sort of... holds the pose she was holding the binder in. It takes her a second to really process what just happened. She wasn't aware this was elementary school, and she's so used to people liking her that never in a million years would she conceptualize someone picking on her like that.

                Wait, does that mean she, Roxy Lalonde, has a bully? Like is that what's happening here? Her pseudo-goth antagonist seems to think so. That predatory smile is just begging Meenah to cry or something. But instead, she laughs.

                "Ahahaha wow. Did you really just do that? I didn't know binder-slapping was a thing that actually happened. Like wow, is this a movie?"

                Whatever response the girl in black wanted, this was not it. Her smile falters, and she frowns. For a half second she almost looks awkward, before regaining her malicious swagger. Her hands go to her hips; she cocks them like a weapon.

                "No nerd, watch where you walkin'. I'm not gonna be dealing with you waving your fat binder and fat ass all over these halls while I'm tryin' to walk! So outta my way."

She starts stomping by Roxy. As she passes her, she rockets her arm out and pushes Roxy into a locker. She hits it with a distinctly metallic 'ding'. This only makes Roxy laugh harder. She crosses her arms under her stomach and tries not to double over.

                A few seconds later, some Indian kid walks over to her. He's too short to be lanky, but he still maintains the gait of someone with too much limb for themselves to handle. He crouches down, and starts picking up papers.

                Roxy kneels down, and helps him help her.

                His voice sounds like pissed off gravel. He says, "Uh, hey. Are you okay?"

                This prompts a gigglesnort from Roxy. "Hahaha oh man you saw that? Yeah dude I'm fine. I actually thought that was really funny. Like, I've been to a ton of schools but I've never been picked on. And I think I just was? Like, an actual bully. And she was so generic about it oh my god I can't stop laughing this is great. Who was that anyways? She's kinda cute in a hissing kitty kinda way."

                The Indian kid lifts an eyebrow. "Right... well whatever floats your fucking boat I guess. That's Meenah Peixes. She does track and shit. All-state for javelin throwing. And Meenah is like, the bitch princess of this school or whatever retarded social standing title this terrible school gives people. She's kind of evil sometimes. Not really like that though. The binder slapping thing, I mean. I've never seen her do that. What did you do to piss her off?"

                Roxy meets his eyebrow raise with one of her own. "Uh nothing? She just kinda came at me like that. I don't know why. Maybe she really hates my binder."

                The guy finishes gathering up the papers, and then hands them over to Roxy. She stuffs them back in the binder, along with the stack she'd collected.

                "Well thanks guy! It's always nice to have someone help like that." She beams a smile so hard at him that he actually blushes.

                "Right, uh. You're welcome I guess. And I'm Karkat Vantas, by the way. You're Roxy right?"

                She nods.

                "Okay. Well, Meenah and I kinda know each other so I'll talk to her about this. You know, see why she's went fuckbat shitbananas on your binder like that."

                "Oh, hey thanks again! That'd be real cool because even though that was funny, I don't really wanna deal with that like, every day."

                "Sure. See you later then." And he's gone too.

                Rosy glances up at the clock, and realizes she'd better get her ass to chemistry class.

***

                Another week goes by with no remarkable incident occurring. In fact, Roxy hasn't even seen Meenah outside of her biology class. And in that class Roxy is usually too neck deep in her own passion for science to care. Until today. They've got a substitute teacher, so the workload is lighter than usual. It gives Roxy time to talk to talk to people. And with her attention not so focused on the course, she gets a chance to look over at Meenah.

                Meenah is staring at Roxy, her eyes half lidded and weirdly peaceful. It's the happiest Roxy's ever seen her. At least until Roxy looks back. It takes a second for it to click with Meenah, but then Meenah's eyebrow knit into a furious 'v'. And just because, she flips Roxy off.

                Uh, wow. Rude. Roxy smiles, and gives her a goofy half wave. They sit and stare at each other for half a minute before Meenah finally loosk away. Her face is flushed, presumably with anger. She crosses her arms, and buries her chin into her elbows.

                Roxy decides she's had just about enough of this. So she stands up, and walks over to Meenah. Hovering over Meenah's desk, Roxy says, "Hey. Look, I know you don't like me for whatever reason buuuut I think you should stop. Or at least say why. I mean geez the whole 'murderglare' thing is getting kind of old now. What's up with that?"

                Meenah looks back up at Roxy, still frowning terribly. "Look Lalonde, you piss me off. And I don't gotta explain shit to you why. So get the fuck out of my face before I make you do it." And then with that, she goes back to staring at the wall.

                She doesn't do anything to Roxy though. Not until later that day, at lunch. There's a big stage in the cafeteria and Roxy's perched herself on the edge of it. Today she's forgone sitting with friends for the sake of being able to scrawl a hasty wizardfic in peace. She's got her journal in her lap, pen going crazy as Roxy pours out line after line of ridiculous prose.  Next to her is a half-eaten sandwich, and an unpeeled clementine. She's so engrossed in her work that she doesn't see Meenah approach her.

                Roxy doesn't even look up until Meenah's shadow spreads out across the page she's writing on. Her hands are at her hips, and she's smiling while she waits for Roxy to notice her. Finally this gets Roxy's attention. She looks up, clearly surprised to see Meenah.

                "Oh. Hey Meenah. What's going o-"

                Meenah's hand darts out and she swipes Roxy's sandwich. Without any warning, she brings it up to her mouth and takes a huge bite. Roxy just sort of watches this, trying to process if this is real life of not. Like, did that seriously just happen.

                Through a bread-packed mouth Meenah says "Thanks for the sandwich NERD." The last word, and her emphasis on it, sprays wet flood flecks all over what Roxy was writing.

                Gross. Okay, now Roxy is getting a little annoyed. She says, "You know, if you're hungry you could just ask. I'd probably share stuff with you. I'm gettin' real sick of this shit real fast."

                Meenah swallows, and licks her lips. "Whatchu gonna do about it? Fight me?" Her hand leaps out, and snags Roxy's clementine. "You don't got it in you, Lalonde."

                And she doesn't. Meenah looks athletic as all hell, and Roxy probably can't fight her. But no. This is not going to fly. If there's one thing Roxy totally loves, it's clementines. That was like, the big thing she was looking forward to for today. She'd even been saving it for last.

                "Hey! Give that back. Seriously dude like why are you even doing this? What are you, trying really hard to be the loudest five year old or something?"

                Meenah takes a few steps backwards, away from the stage. "You're right, Lalonde. I'm bein' a real bitch to ya. Here. Have your lame-ass fruit back."

                And then Meenah goes full track mode. Suddenly that tiny orange becomes a pseudo-javelin in Meenah's hand. She locks herself into perfect throwing posture, and from a distance of about ten feet, cannons it at Roxy's face.

                The clementine flies like it was fired from a railgun. Roxy's got good reflexes, but the distance is way too short  for her to really do anything. The fruit hits Roxy right below the right eye, and knocks her backwards. There's a sick, meaty thump when the fruit hits. Meenah just laughs, and walks off.

                Roxy lies on the stage, groaning. Turns out clementines really hurt when thrown at like 90 miles an hour.         

                Karkat saw all of that. He sprints across the lunchroom, falling in stride with Meenah.

                "Peixes, what the shit-gobbbling knob-fuck was that about? Like I know you can be kind of a pain in the ass to people, but that was just fucked up. What's your deal?"

                Meenah is practically strutting. "Huh? Oh, hey Vantas. Didn't see you down there. And I'll tell you what the deal was. I was busy making sure little-fish on the stage knows how big this pond is."

                Karkat narrows his eyes. "What? No. You don't get to brush that off with a shitty metaphor about fishes or whatever. What was that about? You're acting crazy."

                He steps around the front of Meenah, blocking her path. Behind her glasses, Meenah's eyes flare up.

                "Hey Vantas, fuck off. I like ya but you're bugging me now. I just don't like her. She smells fishy, okay?"

                Karkat stands his ground. "Not good enough. Tell me."

                Meenah growls, and considers strong-arming her way past Karkat. But she sucks it up and says, "Fine. She's just pissin' me off. Thinking she can come in here and kick me off my throne or whatever. Drivin' me crazy. She's thinks she's soooo cute and soooo cool. I'm just putting her in her place. Makin' sure that bitch doesn't get any ideas."

                Karkat's mouth drops open a little. "That's the dumbest fucking thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth. I know for a fact you don't give a single winged shit about social anything in this school. You're acting like a little kid who... oh."

                His eyes light up with realization. The puzzle pieces fall into place. The metaphors for what's going on stack up until Karkat can't help but say, "Jesus flipping Christ Peixes, do you have a crush on Roxy?"

                The rapid and immediate blush on Meenah's face tells him he's totally right. She stammers out "No! That's fuckin' dumb fuck off Vantas" and pushes past him. She just watches her go, standing there in awe.

***

                Roxy managed to sit up, and is holding the cold-pack from her lunch bag against her eye. All right. Meenah might be kind of cute, and the bullying a little endearing in a novel kind of way. And funny to a degree not seen outside of shitty 80's movies about high-school. But that hurt. And it ruined the clementine. This has gone too far.

                Her first order of business though is to visit the lady's room and tend to her face. She can already feel a huge, swollen bruise forming.

                Luckily the trip to the bathroom isn't very long. Roxy is there in about a minute. She opens the door and hears... something weird. Sounds like maybe sobbing? It's the near silent kind people do when they're really out of it, and don't want anyone to notice. It's coming from the largest stall. Roxy is quiet as she enters. This is the kind of thing that could get real awkward real fast.

                She makes her way to the mirror and checks out the bruise. It looks really red, but nothing too terrible. The clementine hurt a ton, but it doesn't look like the mark it's going to leave will be excessively large. She grabs a crumpled up wad of paper towel from the side of the sink.

                Only to realize it's not a paper towel. It's regular paper. And it looks like someone wrote something on it? Quietly as possible, Roxy unfolds it. It's a short little note.

                It says: 

                "Hey Lalonde look I know I'm a huge bitch to you or whatevs but I just want to say I don't hate you I just fuckin' suck at this shit and I think we should talk."

                There's a good deal of it crossed out, and a good deal ruined by water. But it's enough for Roxy to say, "Uh, Meenah?"

                The sobbing halts. There's a little pause before a small, pathetic voice says "Lalonde? What... what're you doin here? You laughing at me?"

                "No. I uh. Did you wanna talk or... something?"

                There's a growl from the stall. "Look Lalonde just... fuck off okay?"

                This seems like a good idea. Roxy isn't sure how qualified she is to console someone who hates her, for doing harm to her. In fact, that just seems downright wrong. Roxy leaves, but keeps her eye on the stall. Weirdly enough, she feels sad as she goes back to the cafeteria.

                Roxy's sitting on the stage when Karkat comes over to her. Her eyes flick over to him and she says, "Hey dude. Your friend is being kinda crazy now. Like that was a little nuts. Can you like get her to back down or..."

                Karkat gulps. "Look, Roxy. There's something you should probably know about her. Don't fucking tell her I told you, but I think she might be doing this because she uh. Likes you. You know how kids will pick on each other if they have a crush well uh. I think she might be doing something like that. Don't tell her I said that. Holy shit, do not tell her."

                This takes a moment for Roxy to process. Wait, what. Meenah has a crush on her? That... actually makes a lot of sense. Makes that scene in the bathroom less nonsensical. She can't help but grin now. Roxy isn't one for revenge usually but... she's got an idea.

                She smiles at Karkat. "Right man, sure. Thanks! I won't let it get to me and blah blah I get it. I won't tell her."

                He gives her some serious eyeballing. "...All right Lalonde. I'm trusting you here."

***

                It's been pretty quiet on the Peixes front the entire day. Roxy's bruise from yesterday is a little bad, but it could be worse. It's the final period of the day, gym class. And Roxy shares it with Meenah. She's been giving Roxy the eye all period, but hasn't bothered to approach her. She seems oddly hesitant. Like she wants to do something, but can't bring herself to do so.

                Well she won't get the chance. Roxy has a plan, and if it works it's going to make sure she's never pelted with any fruit again.

                The class bell rings, and the PE instructor tells everyone they can make their way to the locker-room and head home.

                Since Meenah does track, she's obligated to stay behind and help pick up the equipment. And being a good sport and totally not vying for revenge here, Roxy volunteers to help too. They've got to pack up all this softball gear, and stuff it back in the storage shed.

                It doesn't take very long. But the entire time, Meenah is looking at Roxy, and then glancing away right as Roxy looks at her. Meenah seems like she wants to do something, but can't quite bring herself to do it.

                It's only making Roxy's anticipation worse. This is going to be great. 

                When they finally go to the locker room, they're the only ones in there. Cleaning up after everyone has set themselves up as the last people in there. And Meenah keeps doing the 'glance and look away thing' to Roxy. So much so, that she gives up trying to catch her and just assumes she's got her eye on her.

                Which works out for the first part of her plan. Roxy's dressed in a pair of shorts barely long enough to meet the dress code. And she's also wearing a baseball tee because hey, they were playing softball. It makes for a really good show then when she slowly begins to peel everything off.

                Normally people don't moan while undressing, but Roxy figures playing it up is only going to help her out here. She doesn't stop until she's wearing nothing but a pink set of underwear. And she really went out of her way to look nice. It matches and everything.

                The whole process of undressing took maybe a minute. But it must have been a good minute, because when Roxy looks back over to Meenah, she's staring  and is too lost in the sight to realize she just got caught. Meenah's got a paper bag in her hands, and she's still dressed for sports.

                Roxy speaks up. "Hey Meenah! Can I ask you something?" She smiles, and her tongue wets her lips.

                Meenah snaps out of it. "Huh? Yeah... fine. Whatevs. What is it Lalonde?"

                Roxy takes a few steps over to Meenah. Meenah takes a few steps back. Roxy keeps walking, until Meenah's back is against the wall. And she keeps walking closer and closer. Roxy plants her hand on the wall above Meenah's shoulder.

                Meenah erupts in a blush. "What is it Roxy? You're getting really close don't fuckin' make me-"

                "What? Throw another fruit at me?" She laughs. "It's cool Meenah! I'm not mad or anything. You seem like one of those people who just... can't help but throw fruit sometimes. I getcha. But wow, what a throw. Mind if I feel your muscles? You've gotta have a serious arm on you, huh?"

                It's like Meenah is trying to melt into the wall. It doesn't succeed. "Uh. Well, I throw javelins. So yeah of course I can throw stuff. Hey Lalonde actually can I talk to you about yesterday I need to-"

                Roxy cuts her off again by reaching her free hand out, and running it down Meenah's arm. She's in a tanktop, so it's pretty easy. Roxy coos a little when she does this, and it makes Meenah so much worse. She mouths something, but no words come out. The end result is her looking like a fish out of water trying to breath.

                "Wow! You weren't kidding. Feels nice."

                Roxy's hand slips under Meenah's arm, cupping her side. She gets super close to Meenah's face. Kissing distance for sure, but she doesn't do anything but meet Meenah's eyes.

                "You know you're kinda cute when you drop the tough girl act. I think... I dig you all alone like this."

                Meenah does more silent speaking before "What're you doing nerd..." tumbles out of her mouth.

                "Oh, me? Nothing! I'm just getting a better idea of how hard you could have thrown that clementine. Hey, I wonder how your stomach feels? I bet you've got like, serious abs or something."

                Roxy's hand slides under the bottom of Meenah's shirt. Roxy's hand rests on her stomach, and starts going in slow circles against her skin.

                "Okay Lalonde seriously cut this shit out..."

                Roxy meets her eyes again. "I could. But do you want me to? I'm having fun."

                Meenah doesn't say yes, but she clams up and definitely doesn't say no.

                Roxy gets just a little bit closer. She's half-pressed against Meenah now. Roxy says, "Hey you know what else on you is super nice? You neck. Like damn girl, wow! But my hands are busy so I hope you don't mind if I do this..."

                Her lips brush against Meenah's neck, and Meenah quivers like she's been electrocuted. And right after that, she's back to being a statue. Roxy doesn't stop with the kisses though. At least until she whisper into Meenah's ear, "Hey. Can I feel your thigh muscles? Just move your legs a little."

                Meenah can barely bring herself to allow the silent consent of her parted legs. But when she does, Roxy's finger trails down Meenah's chest and below the waistband of her basketball shorts. And then her hand is on Meenah's inner thigh.

                "Hey Meenah. You're trembling. Are you all right?"

                Meenah nods, her head quaking like she's on a fault line. "My... my hands get kind of shaky sometimes. Fuck you don't worry 'bout it."

                "Huh? Hands? Oh. I meant between your legs, dummy."

                Meenah sputters. "Oh. I. Uh..."

                "Hold on. I think I know how to take care of that." Roxy grins mischievously, and leans forward. Her hand shifts upwards. Roxy's finger pokes the sensitive pink skin between Meenah's legs. And right as Roxy plants a soft kiss on Meenah's lips, her finger slips inside her. Meenah can't contain herself anymore, and she moans right into Roxy's mouth. Meenah slides an inch down the wall. Which is bad for her, because that puts more of Roxy's finger inside of her.

                They don't stop kissing and Roxy doesn't stop moving her finger. A small bead of wet rolls down the back of her hand while she works.

                Every couple of seconds, they sink lower and lower as Meenah's legs lose the ability to support her. They keep going like this until finally Meenah is sitting on the ground with Roxy.

                They keep kissing right up to the moment Meenah climaxes. Her back arches against the wall, and fills both their mouths with moaning. Roxy can feel it squeeze on her finger. She does a final few movements before taking her hand out of Meenah's pants.

                "Hahaha whoops, sorry I got carried away. You're pretty cool though Peixes. Can you leave me alone, though?"

               Meenah is gasping, her face pale enough to see a smattering of freckles across her nose. She kind of nods. "Yeah... I. Sure. whatever. I. Should go." Meenah stands straight up, and bolts out of the locker room. She didn't even bother to change.

                In her haste to leave, Meenah also forgot the brown bag she had in her hand. Curious, Roxy looks at it. Meenah might need it. Maybe she keeps her keys in it? Who knows. She might need it back though.

                Roxy opens it up to take a look. She reaches her hand in, and pulls out a perfectly ripe clementine. And that's not all that's in there. In the bottom of the bag, there's a note that says "Sorry about your eye."

                She holds the fruit close to her chest like a favorite stuffed animal. As long as this wasn't more ammo, maybe Roxy should stop by Meenah's house and drop this stuff off for her. And maybe see if they can catch a movie. Or maybe a cuddle? Or maybe see if Meenah feels like returning the favor. Either way Meenah is a lot more fun than Roxy gave her credit for.

                If this is what being bullied is going to be like, maybe having a bully isn't so bad.

               

                


End file.
